


App Wars

by boxxybrown506



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxxybrown506/pseuds/boxxybrown506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds a new app that the happy residents of Storybrooke are using called “Lucky Spots” that lists all the public places people can/have sex including points, badges, and rankings. It’s a race to finish the list first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	App Wars

**Author's Note:**

> AU with established Swan Queen relationship set after Neverland where they realize they’re in love. Tumblr prompt from echo and written for Swan Queen Week.

Emma kicked back at her desk as she looked at the couple in the cells. Red had brought them in an hour ago finding them in the woods pants around their ankles. This was the third couple in ten days, and Emma knew this wasn’t going to stop. Emma opened one of the phones they confiscated from the couple and saw the app. The apple tree and well icon danced on the phone’s screen. She was going to delete it from the homescreen. She knew it wouldn’t do much to dissuade the couple from reloading the app, but Emma was a firm believer of the “out of sight, out of mind” mantra. That and this embarrassing incident usually did the trick.

Before she deleted it she looked through their “Spots” list and shook her head. They only had five places checked off the list; Noobs she thought to herself. Regina and herself were close to finishing the list with only one more place to go. It was the Holy Grail for Lucky Spots and whoever could snag that spot would be crowned “Sex Gods/Goddesses of Storybrooke”. Emma smiled as she deleted the app. Tonight would be the night. Regina and Emma were going to be the first to highlight that little box.

Regina sat at the counter in the diner sipping the coffee Granny set in front of her while trying not to look at the door every twenty seconds. Emma was suppose to be getting off work soon and Regina was getting anxious. Emma promised a night out; something they hadn’t had since their second date. Ever since then there was always somebody around, most notably their son. She loved her son more than anything in the world, but boy can he really kill a mood. It wasn’t like Emma and Regina weren’t intimate in the past. Emma was a very affectionate person, a very physical person much like herself, and given the fact that they haven’t been able to find time since two weeks ago, they were feeling the strain.  
The chime sounded throughout the diner and Regina whipped her head around but was disappointed to see Snow followed by Charming. Snow smiled politely as she sat at the counter. “Hello Regina.”

“Snow, David.”

Snow placed the large fairytale book in front of Regina, “Henry forgot this at the apartment today. He asked if I could give this to you.”  
Regina took the book with a slight smile, “thank you, He seems to be forgetting this everywhere lately.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at Snow, “I also wanted to thank you for watching him tonight.” She took a tentative look at Snow. She was still having a hard time dealing with her daughter dating her most hated enemy, but she knew the harder she fought the more Emma would push from Snow. “It’s . . . no problem. We love Henry and this will also give us more practice for when we have another child.”

Regina could faintly hear Charming mutter something about another curse but she chose to ignore it. Another chime ringed out and the blonde came rushing in to Regina, “You ready? We need to get out of here.” Emma was waving around her phone as she ran in. She looked over just noticing David and Snow, “Oh hey guys, thanks again for watching the kid. Have fun tonight, and don’t let him con you into too much sugar. You’ll regret it later.” Emma was pulling Regina behind her. She didn’t pay attention to Regina’s protests as she made her way to the mercedes. Once she had the brunette in front of the car she pushed her against the driver door. As she leaned full body against the mayor she kissed her deep as some on lookers from the diner couldn’t but gawk. Emma had her hands buried in her dark hair and was nibbling on her lush lower lip, making Regina forget where they were and her annoyance with the blonde’s aggressive man-handling. As Emma pulled away she smiled at the dazed woman, “Tonight’s the night, Regina.”  
She blinked her brown eyes trying to focus once more, “Tonight’s the night for what?”

“The Clock Tower, babe. This is it.”

Regina groaned as she got in the car. This was about that stupid app again! The blonde was driving her crazy with all this nonsense. She had tried to explain that it was a stupid game meant for teenagers and deviants, but Emma had been very persuasive. Not that she was complaining very much, but really the woman was becoming obsessed with the game.”Really Miss Swan? I thought we were past this nonsense.”  
Emma smiled, “Come on Regina we are so close; I’m so close.” Emma pulled out her phone and opened the app to the rankings page, “Look! We’re in the lead but Blue-Eyed Babe is right behind.” Watched as the white pinwheel spun on screen. She gasped to see the names swap, “Regina! They took the lead.”  
“What?!!!” The car came to a screeching halt at the stop sign. Emma showed her the screen, and saw a determined look pass over Regina’s face. Regina turned back towards the road and continued driving while gripping the steering wheel tighter. Emma smiled knowing it was on. Despite Regina’s dislike of the “silly game” she was uber competitive, even more so than Regina. “What’s your plan?”

 

It was late when Regina teleported them into the town square. They stood in the alley behind the Granny’s and looked around. There was no one around that they could see, which wasn’t too surprising given how late it was. “Alright, baby. Do your magic.” Emma snorted at her own joke as Regina rolled her eyes. With a slight flourish of her wrist Emma and Regina found themselves in the shadowy recess of the clock tower. Moonlight was filtering through the clock face and the two looked around to see no one was there. 

They waited to make sure no one had snuck in as well. The Emma was so excited to start she could feel the antsy tingle low in her stomach. Emma’s back was against the stone wall with Regina pressed along her front. Regina was in game mode so she didn’t even notice when firm hands working inside Regina’s coat and firmly holding Regina’s waist. Black leather clad hands started making their way up Regina’s ribcage when the brunette felt Emma’s hot lips pressed against Regina’s neck. She started to feel the graze of teeth against the sensitive skin behind her ear. “Are we good to go, sheriff?”

Emma chuckled as she finally grabbing Regina’s full breasts and grinded against her back, “Hell yes.” she pulled Regina out of the recess to stand in front of the clock face, “You have to see this.” Regina gasped as she saw all of Storybrooke laid out before her. No wonder this was the number one place on Lucky Spots. “Amazing right.” Regina could only nod. The blond was holding her close as she rested her chin on Regina’s shoulder, “Thanks for doing this. I know it’s crazy but I just want people to know how amazingly incredible you are, even if they don’t really know it’s you, ya’ know?” Regina couldn’t help but smile at those words. The view was absolutely breathtaking, and despite the unromantic circumstances this was proving to be the most romantic things Emma had ever done for her. Turning away from the view Regina reached for Emma plaid shirt and pulled her forward for a searing kiss. Emma was unbuttoning the red blouse and buried her face in the black lacy bra. Emma had hitched up Regina’s skirt and was just about in the promise land. She smiled to see that Regina had forgone the underwear for expedience. She was so wet Emma could slip two fingers into Regina. She wasn’t sure who groaned louder her or Regina.   
Emma smiled as she started to pump harder into the the brunette. Regina’s red gloved hands gripped the back of Emma neck as she leaned against the cold iron railings. Regina was trying to hold back the moans, but was finding it was more difficult than she thought. Emma started rubbing her palm against her core trying adding extra pressure when she heard the telltales little gasps coming from Regina’s lips. Regina hiked her leg on Emma’s waist pulling her closer. Emma’s lips were at her ear whispering softly to her, “Come for me baby.” Regina could never resist as she felt her orgasm ripple through her core and throughout her body.

Regina saw lights flash behind her eyelids and as soon as she regained some sense of normalcy found that the light was not just behind her eyelids. Standing behind Emma stood Charming weapon drawn and flashlight steadying the weapon underneath. Regina could only stare dumbfounded as Emma tried to block Charming’s view. “OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!” Regina groaned as she pushed her skirt down recognizing Snow’s voice easily.  
Emma just pushed Regina behind her and backed away, “What the hell are you doing here? You’re supposed to be watching Henry.”

Snow was shaking her head behind Charming with her hands covering her eyes trying to process what was going on. David finally lowered the weapon, “We were in the diner having ice cream after the movie when we saw something move in the clock tower. Figured I would go investigate. What are you doing here?”  
Emma was wiping her her hand on her leg as she tried to find some way out of the most awkward situations she had ever found herself in. “Um. . .” the silence was broken by a loud buzz and a trumpeting fanfair. Emma turned around to see Regina smiling as she looked at Emma’s home screen. She turned the phone towards the blond to see the their screen name with fireworks and confetti. Then the rankings showed SmokinRegals number 1 emblazoned in gold with laurel wreaths hanging off the S’s. “We did it.” Regina just smiled back at her, “Sex Goddesses of Storybrooke, dear.”

“What?”

Emma ignored Snow’s cry as she pulled Regina in for a hug. “We did it, baby. Let’s go home.” Regina smiled and with a twist of her wrist found themselves. Home celebrating their victory. Back in the clock tower Snow pulled out her phone and pulled up the familiar app to see for herself. Sure enough SmokinRegals was number one right above the blue highlighted name Blue-Eyed Babe, “Dammit! We were so close.”

 

The End


End file.
